Blow me one Last kiss
by XxpikichuxX
Summary: They broke our hearts for their entertainment. As a joke they said. A joke? We'll give you a joke, one that'll make you regret what you did. Just when we end this, don't come back running for one last kiss Rated T for future mild themes


**Hello! My name is XxpikichuxX, or piki-chan! ^-^ And welcome to my first ever fanfiction! This story is based off of an idea of my cousin, popsoda2121, who sadly left our fanfiction world and left to the dreaded real life…..well enjoy my story!**

* * *

_May_

"Ugh, what is _that _"

"Huh, looks who went to shop at Forever _Ugly" _

"Do you think they got their wings from their parents?"

"Maybe! I heard that their parents where street beggars and only got into school because of blackmail!"

I tried to stay invisible as I could, but it was sorta hard when you're dating one of the most popular boys in St. Poke Academy. One of the most prestigious academies for the talented. Where the most rich kids go and flaunt their parents money. Filled with antiques to the roof. An where scholarships get gossiped on.

Sadly, I was one of the "lucky" people where I got scholarship...but only purely based on my so-called "talents". Now don't get me wrong, I really love the curriculum here… it has such great views too… Now, I'm betting if I was better looking I might of gotten rid of the people who bully me so much, but no, that wasn't the case.

My stick-like body was immediately labeled "diseased with an eating disorder" when I stepped foot into the gates. My weird and quirky like doggy eared style hair. It would've been a cute style if only my hair color was an ugly shade of sand paper. One other bad thing to list, are my _wings. _Yes, reader, wings in where you humans think wings belong to such things as faires. But me, my friends, and all other people in St. Poke Academy, are what you call them. But we aren't exactly like the fairies you think of. We have all kinds of power, and a hierarchy.

The faes, as we call ourselves, with one simple power such as telepathy and things such as summonsing small things, are put to the lowest of the hierarchy. Next, are the faes where they have control over a specific living animal. The second in power are the ones who control elements, and very rarely are they faes where they can control multiple things. The highest in the hierarchy are people who can control and make anything, but very very few are alive and fine. Many were killed in the grasps of greedy humans searching for their power. There were so very little that only the second highest were made leaders, cause of its numbers.

While our power decides our place, our wings decides our social life. Take my wings for example, at a ripe age of 14, they should be a beautiful shimmering pale red that reaches up to my shoulders. But yet, mine are very winkley like that only reaches up to my shoulder blades and a very ugly shade of copper red. So obviously, my social life was a total downer. But their are people who looks over the hierarchy, and choose the life as they choose. Take Drew Hayden for example, he holds a power of the plants and has one of the biggest wings in the school history!

My pace got faster when I saw the said person, "Drew!" I yelled happily, momentarily forgetting the girls who fawns over Drew.

He flipped his chartreuse hair when he saw me, "Hey, uh- April"

"It's May, silly!" I rolled my eyes at his teasing.

"Right, hey uh March, can we go out to the courtyard?" he asked, nervously rubbing his neck

"Sure?" I asked, slightly confused and dread slowly crawling up to my stomach..

* * *

"What's wrong?" I asked once we reached the destination, a sense of dread increasing over time.

"Hey, listen, May right? I have to say I'm really getting tired of you." He said, leaning on one of the trees that was oh so conveniently behind him.

"W-what?" I choked out

"I said I'm tired of you, I mean you know GDAPS, right? Well we had and idea to make a great prank to date the losers of Pokes Academy. An boy was it funny, we had some close calls here and there with the other girls letting off the secret" Drew smirked, flipping his annoying hair

"O-other girls?" I whispered, my head pointed directed toward the ground and my tears slowly dripping down my face.

"Hmm? Oh yea, you know Brianna and her groups of friends? Them." Drew said distractedly, his attention on his phone.

_SNAP_(went my sanity...T^T)

No, actually that was the sound of my skin going into contact with his left cheek. A dark red handprint forming

"H-how h-how could you! You despicable, horrible, lowlife-" I sputtered out

"Wow, didn't know you had any guts to do that, or any strength either" he smirked

That was the last straw, I kicked him very near where the sun doesn't shine and desperately ran/flied out of the courtyard and into a secret meadow where I suspect my friends where heading as well.

* * *

_Dawn_

My crinkled like straw colored fluttered as I skipped toward my locker, completely ignoring the whispers.

_*Pink!*_

I looked at my disgustingly old pink flip phone, I never get messages, besides the ones from my friends, which are not very often. I pushed my black glasses up my nose, rolling, my eyes at the by passers gossiping oh so very secretively.

"Now who could this be from?" I sniffed, before opening the message.

I froze. This- This gotta be a mistake right? I thought as I slid down my locker, shocked. A breeze flew by, making my hair cover my pimple filled face. As tear started to cloud my vision, I started to run toward the exit, to deep in my distress to even notice my now ex-boyfriend, Paul. I just had one destination in my mind, the meadow

_Troublesome,_

_Everything we had was fake. Have a fun life pimple face._

_-PS_

* * *

_Misty and Maddie(3rd POV)_

"Aaaand- 23 seconds! You best record Misty!" a short red haired squealed, her grey wings limp, her acne field face bursting into a smile.

"Re-huff-ally? " Misty, a bright orange colored haired girl huffed out. Her large body in tune with her wheezes, her small grey blue wings moving slightly

"Yea! Thats such and improvement! You'll lose weight in no time!" Maddie encouraged.

"Yea, in a hundred years maybe!" sniggered one of the meanest girls in St. Poke Academy, Melody.

Both girls rolled their eyes, as they were used to it.

"An to think that poor Sky has to live with this! Good thing that its a joke right Mels?" smirked Antonia.

"A joke right," Maddie said under her breath. At that moment Ash came into the track field.

"Right Ashie?" Melody said in a sickly sweet voice

"Huh?" Ash said, surprised by the sudden question

"Everything with that Mist thing is a joke right? Like you said earlier!" Antonia giggled as if it was a humorous joke, in which to her it must be.

"Uh-" Ash stammered, scratching his hair nervously

"Psh, as if, tell them it's not true Ash" Misty said, crossing her arms

"I wasn't going to do it this way but-" Ash started

"Do what?" Sky walked in that moment, not noticing the tense atmosphere

"Oh nothin Skylie, just Ash 'breaking up' with orange over there" Antonia pointed to Ash

"Oh" The white blonde paled considerably

"N-no, you don't really-" Misty stammered looking at Ash and Sky then to Ash again. With a broken sob she halfway ran an fluttered a bit before heading in the direction, reader, of the secret meadow.

"Misty!" Maddie called after her, but when that failed she turned toward the boys who were behind this.

"How could you?! I trusted you guys more than this. Especially you, Sky" Maddie growled, before successfully kicking Sky in the place where May had failed to do so. Then she proceeded to follow the orange haired girl.

* * *

_Leaf(3rd POV)_

There in the corner of the library, was a brunette haired girl with not very noticeable shriveled green wings. Her pale face covered with a curtain of dangerously dry hair. The brunettes hair looked up slightly when she heard shushed noises, standing up a few seconds later when she heard giggles.

Slowly, she stalked toward a bookshelf where the noises where coming from, freezing momentarily when she heard, the name Gary. Shaking her head, she peered in one of the cracks, and gasped at what she saw. A tousled Gary, and a girl with equally messed up straddling him. The couple freezed when they heard the gasp, but when they peered over the side of the shelf, they only saw a book open on top of one of the near by tables. Besides that, no sign that someone has once been there. Gary, held a small smirk before motioning the girl to continue.

* * *

_3rd POV_

In a peaceful green meadow, with one huge tree standing in the middle of it was five girls slowly running toward it all from different directions.

"Y-You guys got broken up as well?" Leaf hiccups, wiping the tears with the back of her hand helplessly.

"Yea, but those bastards are going to pay for that r-right?" Maddie said, tears falling down her face.

"O-oh we will, no matter what" May said determinedly, dried tears stains on her cheek.

"B-but how?", cried Dawn

"Thats- Thats a good question….", May sighed, dejected

"My- My mom's boss making her move at the end of Saturday, and they need five other helpers...maybe we could do that…" , Misty said

"Yes! Oh my gosh yes Mist! Our moms would probably let us...the boys will rue the day they did this to us!" Leaf said excited

"C'mon, we should ask them now!" Maddie said, jumping

"Let's go!" Dawn said a bit more happy, tears still falling slowly


End file.
